


To lose it all

by snipermathlove29



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipermathlove29/pseuds/snipermathlove29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Charlie have everything going for them in their relationship. Could it all be taken from them when someone Ian thought was gone for good comes to take the one thing that matters most to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from this story but the villain. It will be slow to start but will pick up fast. This is only my second story I've written and my first with numb3rs. if you could please take the time to review it and let me know how I am doing I would greatly appreciate it!!

To lose it all.

I own nothing from this story but the villain.

Home. That was the word that came to mind as Ian Edgerton pulled into the driveway of the old craftsman house. The old house had become planted in his life since he and Charlie Eppes had decided to take their innocent flirting and longing glances toward each other and see where they could go with a real relationship. Its going on six months now and as far as Ian was concerned, he couldn't be happier. He still had to leave on assignments with very little notice at times. But while he was home, with Charlie, he made sure to make every minute count.

Grabbing his bag, he stepped out of his truck and made his way up the steps. He had called don ahead of time to let him know he was back. It wasn't that he minded if Don came over. But more of a way to let him know he wanted some alone time with Charlie. Don had been completely understanding and had told Ian that Charlie was home alone, as their father was away for the week visiting friends.

Ian took the key Charlie had given him months back and unlocked the door, letting himself in. The smell of spices and pasta instantly hit him. One thing he could give his boyfriend was that he could cook! Boyfriend...that word still gave him butterflies. It also felt completely right. Speaking of...he put his bag down and went in search of said boyfriend. Making his way to the kitchen, he stopped by the door and marveled at the sight of Charlie. He had yet to realize Ian stood there so he let his eyes drink in the sight of him.

Dark unruly curly hair that seemed to be longer than it was the last time he had seen him. It had only been three weeks but it had seemed like a year. It was getting harder and harder to leave Charlie. Every time his phone rang calling him away it was a twist to his heart. He knew sooner or later he would have to make the decision to settle down with Charlie. Something he knew he wanted. And that want was getting stronger every time he had to say goodbye. He just didn't know if he could right now. Maybe with time.

Ian was brought out of his thoughts when Charlie placed a bowl on the counter hard and turned around, finally seeing him. A small gasp escaped Charlie's lips and his eyes widened before he quickly closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ian enveloped him in a tight hug, putting his face into the groove of his neck and breathing Charlie's scent in. Home, he thought again as the smell of chalk and markers hit his senses.

"Hi" said Charlie, not wanting to let Ian go just yet.

"Hi back professor" he said, slightly chuckling. "I've missed you."

Charlie pulled back slightly, brushing his lips against Ian's. "I've missed you too" he whispered, his breath warm and welcome against ian's lips and cheek. Ian brought his hand to hold the back of Charlie's head, bringing him closer as their lips came together in a searing kiss. Both trying to put their longing and need of each other into it. All too soon the need for air comes and their lips break apart, their foreheads resting pressed together.

Time had escaped them when Ian sniffed the air and looked at Charlie. "Um, professor, I think its burning". Charlie's eyebrows came together in confusion, then his eyes shot open, letting out an "Oh shit" before he let go of Ian and bolted to the stove. Ian walked calmly behind him, a slight smirk on his face, and peered over him at the stove. In one pan he saw a white blob which he took for noodles. In another, sauce which he was pretty sure if he tipped the pan over it would stay in place. And on a baking sheet Charlie was currently pulling out of the oven, garlic bread, which was not beyond saving. Charlie placed the sheet on the stove then turned to Ian. "Well, can't cry over burn't pasta." He smiles walking back to Ian and placing his arms on the strong snipers shoulders. " Especially for the reason why it wasn't being watched. You have a very distracting mouth Agent Edgerton" Ian smiled and brought his mouth to Charlie's again, parting his lips and teasing him with his tongue, demanding entrance. Charlie let out a soft moan as he opened his mouth, granting him entry. Their tongue' teasing each other, their kiss becoming more heated as their hands started roaming each others bodies, rediscovering each other all over again. Charlie' breathing hitched when Ian' hand brushed over the front part of his jeans, his bulge evident to his happiness and eagerness and need of Ian.

Charlie broke the kiss, panting heavily as he looked at Ian, also seemingly trying to catch his breath. "Damn it, I want you so bad. but you must be starving. I didn't know you were coming back so I really just threw something together. Would you like some pizza? Or we can order out. there's this new Chinese place not too far..." Charlie's words were cut off when Ian slammed his mouth to Charlie', grinding his hip into his lover' mercilessly. Making his own bulge very much aware to Charlie. Breaking the kiss, but continuing to grind his jean covered dick to Charlie's, he said in a voice thick with need, "I am hungry baby. But the only thing that will help my appetite is you. Upstairs. With a lot less clothes on."

Charlie took ian's hand in his and pulled him with him to the stairs. "Well then, let's see what I can do to curb that appetite of yours. "


	2. words in the dark

A/N I OWN NOTHING!!!

They had made it to the top of the stairs before Ian slammed Charlie against the wall, taking his mouth in a greedy kiss, running his hand along charlies sides.

"Ian, you better get me in that room or fuck me right here!" Charlie said, reaching his hands around Ian to grab his ass and squeeze it tightly. Ian growled, then placed his hands on charlies ass, heaving him into his arms and carrying him to their bedroom. He wanted charlie so bad that he could have taken him right there on the hallway floor. But it had been too long since he had been with him and he wanted to make it special. Putting the idea for the hallway to the back of his mind for later, he turned into their room, carrying Charlie close to his chest, to their bed.

Charlie stayed latched to ian, holding him close. He knew Ian would never drop him. Deciding he wanted to tease his lover, he turned his head to Ian' neck and brought his lips down, sucking hard on the skin right above the pulse point.

Ian quickly inhaled, the surge of pleasure going straight to his cock. Charlie continued sucking for a few more seconds before he let go, looking at the bruised skin and gently running his thumb over it, enjoying the pleasure of knowing he marked him as his. Ian gasped, almost releasing his hold on Charlie. 

Charlie looked at Ian, his dark eyes hungry for the other man. " I knew you wouldn't drop me."

Ian smiled, lowered his lips to Charlie' in a sweet kiss that left the other man breathless, before unlatching his hands.

Charlie fell flat on his ass, bouncing once off the bed. Before he could move Ian was straddling him, reaching his hands under the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it up, over his head of soft curls. "You have too much covering you up professor. Lets see what i can do about that." Charlie smiled, letting Ian take control.

Ian bent his head to Charlies chest, kissing softly where his lips landed. Charlie's hands rested on Ian' back, his head falling back, fingers leaving feather light touches. "Ian" he moaned softly.

Ian brought his kisses lower, to the button of charlies pants. Looking into charlies eyes, a thrill going through him when he saw that his eyes were almost completely black with lust, he bit at the entrance, using his teeth to undo them. Charlie gasped. Having gotten the botton undone, he bit once more at the zipper, bringing it lower. He could smell Charlie through the material, his already hard cock trapped in his jeans leaking precum into the material.

Putting his hands to Charlies waist, he tugged the last layer covering Charlie roughly to his ankles. Charlie quickly kicked them off, leaving him naked in front of ian. Ian drank in the beauty man in front of him before he made quick work of removing his own clothes. Charlie leaned foward, grabbing ian by the waist and bringing him down to the bed with him.

"What do you want Ian?" he asked, wanting to give the sniper everything he could to pleasure him.

Ian ran his hands up Charlie' legs, coming to a stop just before they would make contact with his bulging dick. "Hmm, what do I want." he pretended to think it over, then grasped Charlies dick in his hand, taking the younger man by surprise. Charlie shuttered as the feel of Ian' hand on his dick almost sent him over, after not having had him for so long.

Ian brought his head closer to charlies dick and, seeing the drops of pre cum at the head, let his tongue out and lapped at the flavor that was pure Charlie, savoring the taste of the man he loved. They had not spoken the words to each other, but Ian knew without a doubt, that Charlie would be the only person he would ever love.

Charlie moaned in need and impatiance, "God Ian! please...don't tease me.. need you."

Ian took pity on him, but not before swallowing Charlie whole, feeling the tip of Charlie' cock at the back of his throat. Easing back he sucked gently on the head , thrilling in the shake of charlies body as he gave one good hard suck before letting go. "You asked what I wanted Charlie?"

Charlie gave a slight whimper, which Ian took for comformation. "I" he brought his hands back to Charlie' dick "want to fuck you with my mouth. I want to feel you come apart, then I want to taste you as I swallow you down." Gripping his hand around Charlie' hard, leaking cock, he brought his hot mouth down around Charlie again, using his other hand to hold charlie down as he bucked at Ian' touch.

"Ahhh, gah.. Ian!" Charlie tries to hold off his release but he knew' it was a lost cause. Digging his hands into Ian' hair, he thrusts deep into Ian' sinful mouth

Ian knows Charlie will let go soon, and takes his hand off of Charlies chest. Bringing it close he slides his index finger between his lips and Charlie' cock, wetting it with his spit. After he takes it out he moves his hand to charlies entrance, parting his legs gently. As he slowly slides his finger into Charlie' hole, Charlie' breathing becomes erotic.

"Oh fuck!" he curses loudly as Ian probes his finger repeatedly to brush his prostate. Ian smiles, his mouth still around Charlie' dick.

Ian releases his mouth just long enough to say "Thats it, come for me baby" before his mouth is hot at it again and Charlie is shouting his lover' name as he release's hot and heavy down Ians throat.

Ian sucks every last drop then slows his motions to help bring charlie down from his orgasmic high. Noticing that Charlie' noise' are sounding more pained than pleasure, he lets go of Charlies dick and crawls up to hold his still panting boyfriend.

"God I've missed you" Charlie says while he holds him close.

"I've missed you too Charlie." More than you could ever know, though the last part is spoken silently.

Charlie plays with the hair on ians chest, very much aware of Ian' still very much hard cock. "Now, I'm going to tell you what I want" he says, his voice growing thicker with every word. If it were possible Ian' dick hardened more. 

"Oh, and what is it you want Professor?"

Charlie rolled over and reached into the nightstand. When he rolled back he handed Ian a half empty bottle of lube. He grabbed the sides of Ian' head and brought his mouth to Ian' ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard, that when i sit down my body is going to remember the feel of your cock pounding into my ass for a long time."

Needing no more invitation than that, and with a predatory growl, he rolled Charlie onto his stomach then open the lube. Making sure his fingers were slick enough, he brought them to charlies hole and slowly slid them in, one finger at a time.

"Yes Ian" Charlie murmered, pumping his ass onto Ian' fingers. When Ian was sure Charlie was stretched enough to take him and not hurt him, he withdrew his fingers then brought his dick in line with Charlie' entrance.

"Please Ian" Charlie begged.

Ian slowly slid his dick into the hot hole that was Charlie, one agonizing inch at a time, allowing the younger man's body time to adjust. "Are you ok?" he asked, making sure he was causing charlie no pain.

"I'm ok, i just need you. Now!" Ian started to slide his dick out before ramming it back into Charlie' ass. Picking up rythem he kept a fast pace, fucking Charlie the way his lover begged for.

"Thats it...harder ian!" charlie begged, not getting enough of feeling Ian deep inside him. Ian reached under Charlie to wrap his hand around Charlie' hard again cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes to throw his boyfriend over the edge again. Almost instantly, Ian felt his balls draw up and he knew his end was near. 

"God, Charlie....you feel so fucking good....I can't..... "Charlie, knowing his boyfriend was close, clenched his ass tight around Ian. "Come on Ian. Come in me. "

Ian rammed his dick in and out of charlie twice more before he came hard inside the man who owned him, Charlie' name on his lips.

Ian slowly pulled out of charlie, before wrapping him in his arms.

Charlie rested his head on Ian' chest, content, and spent. "How long do I have you for?" he asked, hoping it was at least a few days.

"I'm not sure. They normally give me a couple of days to rest before putting me back out." He dropped a kiss to Charlie' temple, breathing him in once more. Ingraining all of him into his senses.

Charlie sighed, them looked up at Ian. "Then we will just have to make use of the time we have left."

Ian smiled then brought his lips to Charlie'. Each enjoying the feel of one another as the kiss stayed sweet but strong. Ian pulled back, though he kept Charlie close. "But for now, we need to sleep."

"Mmm, falling asleep next to you, how did I get so lucky?" Charlie asked, his eyes growing heavy.

As charlie fell asleep Ian stay awake just a little longer. As he watched charlie sleeping he whispered softly, "No, I'm the lucky one. I'm the one you said yes to."

 

Charlie soon drifted into a deep sleep, in his lovers arms where he felt safe and loved. Ian laid still holding Charlie close, just watching him. He use his fingers to move stray curls from Charlie' cheek, whispering softly as he closed his eyes "I love you Charlie"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the villain!! please r&r.

The first thing that registered to Ian were the dark curls in his face. Smiling, he gently rolled over to look at the man sleeping next to him. Charlie truly was a wonder to him. He had so much love in him and he chose to give that love to Ian. He placed a kiss to the sleeping mans cheek before he tugged himself out of bed.

Looking at the clock he saw it was barely past 5 a.m. Knowing sleep would not come to him again he pulled on some sweat pants and an old shirt. Turning back toward the bed he leaned down and kissed Charlie's head softly and whispers again softly "I love you!" Maybe he would do something special for them both tonight and speak those words to Charlie aloud. Deciding a run is just what he needed, he slipped his tennis shoes on, grabbed his cell and keys and made his way down stairs. He left a quick note for Charlie, set the coffee maker for an hour from then, he left the house  
Starting out as a brisk walk he slowly increased his speed until he was at a full out run. letting his mind clear he let his feet carry him where they will. By the time he allowed himself to slow down he saw with a quick glance a his phone it was almost seven.

"Damn, shouldn't have gotten carried away." He kept a fast paced walk back, hoping he would see Charlie before he left.  
By the time he walked up to the craftsman house, he saw to his disappointment, Charlie's car was gone. "Damn it!" he swore again. He didn't know how long he would be able to stay and he wanted all of his extra time given to Charlie. Unlocking the door he stepped inside and decided he would get a quick cup of coffee before his shower. Wondering while he walked if Don had something he could help with at the F.B.I. office he reached for the pot, only to find it gone. In its place was a note. 

-Ian,  
Since I couldn't have coffee with you this morning i decided you will have to come to me to get yours. I'll give you a hint, its where i'm at!  
Happy hunting! P.S. as promised my ass remembers the feel of you every time I sit! I will need to return the favor!-

Ian smiled, knowing just where his prey would be when he went hunting. His coffee too.

He quickly showered and dressed, eager to get to Charlie. As he was reaching for the door his phone started ringing. Thinking about nothing except Charlie, he answered, "Edgerton" hearing nothing but breathing he hung up, not disturbed by the call at all. He'd just jumped in his truck when it started ringing again. Glancing at it he saw the same "unavailable" on the screen. "Edgerton" silence. "Can i help you? he said sharply. 

"I told you agent Edgerton, I would be back, I told you." The voice said. He didn't yell, but something about the voice put him on high alert. "Who the fuck is this?"

A low chuckle, " Come now agent, surely you remember me. It's only been 5 months after all. 5 months since you took her." The last words came out as a growl. 

A sharp pain in the back of ian's head came with the flood of memories. So many bodies, so much blood. The couples they had slaughtered. 

"Masterson" Ian spit the name out with all the venom he felt for the man on the other end.  
"Ha Ha, i knew you would remember me!" 

"Yeah, i remember you. I remember your girl too. Cii Cii right?"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" 

Ian smiled, " Yeah, I remember her just fine. That was one of my best shots"  
"FUCK YOU EDGERTON!" He could hear Masterson breathing heavily into the phone. 

"Now why would you waste your weekly call on me? Got nothing better to do on the inside?" Ian would be calling Folsom after he hung up to find out how the hell he got his phone number in the first place.  
A slight laugh, though still breathing hard, Masterson answered him. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you Agent Edgerton? The last thing I said to you before that judge threw me into a cell?" 

Ian thought back and his blood ran cold, his hand tight around the phone.  
"I told you I would get out. And I told you I would kill you to avenge Cii Cii."  
Ian started his truck, thinking fast of the people he needed to call, Don being the first. "If memory serves you weren't that good of a shot. Isn't that why you had to get close enough to your victims? Couldn't shoot worth a fuck so you slit their throats?"

"Oh but your wrong agent. I slit their throats so I could feel their lives draining from their bodies! And I promise you, Agent Edgerton, i will kill you. And you are going to let me. In fact, you will beg me to kill you.  
Ian barked out a laugh, "And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because, if I can't have your life, I will have the life of that pretty Professor your fucking. Mmm I can omly imagine the feel of him as I slit his throat.> Feeling the life of the man you care for slipping through my fingers!"  
Ian's blood turned to ice the same time his skin burned with rage. 

"You will not lay a fucking hand on him you son of a bitch! I will have your head in my scope long before you could ever get near him!"  
Ian peeled the truck out of the driveway, slamming the gear into drive as he sped down the road, his only thoughts were on Charlie, and getting to him as fast as he good.  
"Like i said agent Edgerton, you will let me kill you. Or I will take that pretty professor. Either way you can not stop me. "

Ian tried to keep him on the phone, "Look its me you want, lets..."  
But he was cut off. "Oh no. This is going to be a game! Of how long you think your going to be safe! Now I must go, I've a yearning to take a nice walk somewhere. Maybe around Calsi. I've heard it is most beautiful."  
Ian went to reply angrily only to realize the line went dead. Slamming the gas pedal to the floor he made his way toward Calsi. He hit speed dial 3 as he drove. 

"Eppes" Don answered lazily.  
"Get your team and get to Calsi now! Charlie's office" Ian blared his horn and narrowly avoided a head on as he passed a mustang doing its best to slow him down.  
"Ian? What's going on?" Don asked while he motioned for his team to follow him.  
"Masterson. Phillip Masterson and his wife Cii Cii. He just called me. How he got my fucking number I don't know! He escaped Folsom somehow and said he will either have my death to avenge her or Charlie's."  
Don broke into a run at the mention of Charlie. "Where are you?"  
"I'm about 5 minutes away. Don, he said he was going to take a walk....at Calsi."  
Don punched the gas, leaving the F.B.I. building behind. "If he is there, he won't be walking for much longer, or breathing!"  
Ian couldn't have agreed more, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder as the buildings of Calsi came into view. If he is there, would they get to Charlie in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian slammed on his brakes in front of the mathematics building that held Charlie's office. He jumped out of his truck the same time Don pulled up beside him. He must have sped through every stop light on the way, Not that either man cared.

"Do you see him" Don asked, jogging up to Ian. He answered no the same time his cell went off, indicating a text message. He flipped his phone open and what he saw had him stopping momentarily and his face go white. There on his phone was a picture of Charlie, with his head sideways on his desk, eyes closed. Under the picture was the text "See you soon"

Don peered over his shoulder at the picture and text. "NO!" He yelled before taking off in the direction of Charlie's office. Ian finally coming too, dropped his phone and ran full force, barely a step behind Don.

"David" Don yelled over his shoulder, "Get back up and swat here now!!! Tell them an escaped con is on the grounds of Calsi!" David pulled out his cell as he ran and called to inform them.

They ran straight through Charlie's office door, not slowing down until they were nearing his desk "Charlie?" Ian said softly but urgently. No movement. His heart rate speed up, Were they to late...."Oh god no....."

Don walked closer, "CHUCK!!" He yelled, letting his emotions get the better of him. Charlie jumped and almost fell from his chair. "Ian, don. What the hell!" he said, trying to calm his nerves.

Ian, over come with relief that his lover was unharmed, walked up to Charlie and took him in his arms, holding him tight. "Oh god Charlie!" He held him for a moment more, breathing in his scent, before pulling him back but staying close.

Charlie was very confused. " What's going on guys? If this was a way to get back at me for the coffee maker, well played, ha-ha, you've really freaked me out!" He looked from Don to Ian, noting the look of fear in both mens eyes along with Don's team.

"Charlie, has anyone come into your office this morning, anyone you don't know, didn't look familiar?" Colby asked.

\He thought for a minute. "No, no one I don't see everyday. Larry came when I first got here, then Amita with an invitation to her wedding, but other than that I've been by myself." He looked at the two men again, "What's going on?"

Ian took Charlie's hand in his, looking him in the eye. "Do you remember that case your brother and I worked on a few months back, Phillip Masterson and his Wife Cii Cii?" Charlie's eyes widened slightly, "Yeah, the husband and wife pair that were targeting young married couples. You had me work an algorithm up as to where I thought they would attack next. You caught them. Cornered them as the wife was about to kill Mrs. knot, their next target. You killed her before she could. The husband was caught kneeling over her body. Why, he's in jail." He looked to the room at large. "Right?"

No one said anything, all wanting to protect Charlie from what they knew was coming. Finally, Megan spoke. "Guys, we need to move. If he is still here we don't want Ian or Charlie anywhere near here. " Ian grabbed Charlie by the arm, and gently led him from the room. Charlie realized, weither the team was aware of it or not, that they had formed a protective circle around Charlie. He moved his arm out of ians grasp and stopped. "Wait! I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what is going on! Is he not in jail? And if not how do you know he is here or if he is after me? Or Ian?" He needed answers.

Don looked to ian and Ian looked back. Before anyone could say anything Colby walked up to him and handed him Ians cell phone, which he picked up as they ran in. Charlie took it from him and glanced at it, All the air leaving him. "I...don't..." he stammered, fear creeping into his voice as he looked at the picture of him. Ian saw the color on his face drain and his heart clenched. Don looked to his brother, "Why did you have your head on your desk Charlie?" Charlie looked up at his big brother, his eyes showing him he was afraid. "I...I had a headache. I just wanted to lay my head down for a minute. Must have dozed off."

He looked next to him, to Ian. "What does he want with us?"

Ian could feel his heart break as he saw the fear in his lovers eyes, knowing it was his fault this mad man was after them. "He wants me Charlie" Charlie's eyes widened and he involuntarily tightened his grip in ians. "I took his wife. The person he loved more than anything. He escaped so he could take his revenge on me. And he will try, he will try to kill me. And if he can't..."his voice broke and he looked down. Charlie placed his free hand under ian's chin and brought his face up, startled to see tears shining in the snipers eyes. "If he can't, what Ian" He had to know, though part of him knew what was coming.  Ian took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady. "if he can't kill me, he will come and try to kill the person I love more than anything, the only person I would die for: You." The last word barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry babe." His voice broke again. Charlie stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the strong snipers shoulders, feeling them shake under him.

Don looked around nervously, "Guys, You know damn well we are not going to let that happen. No one is touching my brother, or you. But we really need to get you both out of here and somewhere safe. Preferably the F.B.I."

Charlie unwound himself from Ian only to quickly bring his hands up to cup ians face. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You did what you had to do." Ian looked like he was going to argue so Charlie decided the truth will work best. "I heard you last night, when you told me you loved me. Did you mean it?" Ian nodded his head. "Yes, yes I meant it"

Charlie gave a little smile. "I love you too Ian." Ians eyes widened. "I love you so much. And when this is over, i'm going to spend a lot of time proving it to you!" Ian smiled though his eyes were still strained from their situation. He pulled Charlie to him in a quick kiss as Colby said "Alright guys. S.W.A.T's here. We need to get you out of here." Still holding tight to each other they followed Don and his team out of the office. Making their way down the hall they turned in the direction of the parking lot. Ian looked at Charlie as they walked, "I swear to you Charlie, I will get you out of this." Charlie squeezed his hand in Ians, "WE will get through this. There's no point in making it if your not there!" Ian wrapped his arm around charlies waist as don and his team led them to ward their cars.

As Don approached the car he drove in, the first shots rang out.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT THE VILLIAN! PLEASE R&R!

Ian heard the shot a millisecond before he felt something fly past the side of his head. 

"IAN, YOU AND CHARLIE GET TO THE CARS NOW!" Don yelled while grabbing his gun and aiming it ahead of him. He didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. 

Ian grabbed Charlie's waist and dragged him in the direction of the car. Charlie grunted at the pain of being jolted but quickly followed Ian. They had just made it to the car before another shot rang out. Ian quickly yanked the door open and shoved Charlie in the cab of the suburban. Jumping in immediately after he slammed the door shut and looked back at Charlie. 

"Charlie, I need you to get on the floor of the car. As low as you can." He glanced back toward Don and saw him shouting to his team. No more shots where fired so they were now trying to find where the shots came from. He looked back to Charlie and saw him where he had asked him to go. " What about you Ian? You need to be down here too. He wants you more than me." Charlie looked scared but he was trying to stay composed. Ian reached his hand low and caressed the side of Charlie's face. "I need to go and help your brother. The faster we get this son of a bitch the faster our lives will be safe again. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe." Charlie looked like he wanted to argue then seemed to change his mind. He covered Ian's hand with his own for a moment then let it drop. " Hurry and get back here to me!" 

Ian let go of Charlie's face and stepped from the safety of the car. He jogged up to Don, hearing him give orders to S.W.A.T. "I want a full perimeter check of every building with a clear view from this spot. Megan, get me the security footage from the time Charlie pulled into the lot to now." 

When everyone headed off to do their jobs he looked to Ian, "Charlie?" 

"He's down in the floorboard of the car. God, he shot at us don! I taunted him! I told him he couldn't shoot for shit and he taunts me by shooting at us!" 

Don's reply to that statement was cut off by the ringing of Ian's cell ringing. He grabbed it from the clip and looked at the screen, seeing the "unavailable" on it he growled and opened it.  
'What?" he said shortly. 

"Well now, wasn't that fun? Do you feel energized!" Masterson said, laughter in his voice. 

"Fun for you maybe. What did you accomplish by that?" You didn't hit anyone!" Ian said, not wanting to piss him off but couldn't help letting that statement slip. 

Masterson laughed again, "Oh, didn't I?" The line went dead before Ian could reply. Ian looked at don, "Are you hit? Did any of your team get hit?"

"No" Don said. "Did you, your the one he's......there's blood on your shirt" He walked up and moved Ian's shirt aside to look for injuries. 

"No, it's not mine. I didn't get hit" They looked at each other. "CHARLIE!" They yelled together then ran toward the car at the same time Charlie, stepped out. "Don, I don't feel so good." he said, looking pale. 

Ian reached Charlie at the same time as don. Don held Charlie as Ian looked him over. He pulled his over shirt off and had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping. There about half way from his shoulder to his elbow, was a bullet wound. By all luck it looked like it went clean through. 

Ian looked at Don and lightly nodded his head, not wanting to alarm Charlie. It seemed the shock has yet to wear off and he has yet to feel anything. 

Dons face took on many expressions. Murderous, anguish, fear, before settling on one Ian could only describe as one of an older brother who was trying to shield his younger brother from the truth and pain of what happened. 

"Oh buddy, your fine. Your going to be fine" he couldn't help the hitch in his voice. "Liar" Charlie said but didn't push. If Don wanted to try to protect him, even by just not letting him freak out, he would let him. 

Colby had walked up, as Ian had pulled Charlie's shirt off. When he saw the wound he had to fight the urge to get sick. You know being in the military and being a Federal Agent you will be shot at. Its part of the job. But gun shot wounds and blood were not something you used in the same sentence as Charlie Eppes. It just wasn't suppose to happen. 

"Don", he said once he was sure his stomach wasn't going to betray him, "Ambulance will be here in three minutes"  
Don nodded his head then looked to Charlie, noting the blood rolling down his fingers at an alarming speed. "Come on Charlie, lets get you in the car. You need to sit." Both men led the younger man to the front seat of the car and helped him gently sit. 

Ian grabbed the hand of Charlie's good arm. "We're going to get you looked at soon, ok babe?" he couldn't miss the way Charlie's face had gotten more white. Charlie was staring off at nothing, not acknowledging him at all. He heard the sirens approaching and saw Don go to wave them down. He moved himself to be directly in front of Charlie, resting their foreheads together. "I love you Charlie. I'm so sorry I brought you into this." Charlie raised his gaze to look at ian, finally letting his words sink in. "Say that again" 

Knowing Charlie like he does he knew which bit he was talking about. "I love you Charlie" Ian allowed a small smile to lay on his lips. 

Charlie closed his eyes briefly then looked back at Ian, "I will never get tired of hearing that"

As the paramedics made their way to Charlie, he lightly kissed Charlie's fore head and softly said "And I will never get tired of saying it!" 

He let go of his grip on Charlie to let the paramedics get to him, though he stayed closed. as they were checking his blood pressure his phone went off again. Knowing who it was he looked to Don. Without a word he moved to stand near his brother, neither man wanting to let him out of their sights. Opening his phone, he all but spat out, "I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece you son of a bitch!!!"

"Maybe you should think before you smart off again Agent. Now you know I can hit my mark! But like I said, its not the pretty professor that i'm truly after. I want your blood painting the pavement. And like I said, you will let me. You wont know when, you wont know how, but you will let me kill you." He cut the line and left Ian standing there, holding his phone to his ear. 

Taking a shaky breath he put his phone up and looked at Charlie as he flinched in pain as the paramedic examined his arm. He was hurt because of him. He couldn't let Charlie pay his price demanded by a madman. He would find him and kill him. That promise he will keep. He started walking toward the ambulance, a plan formulating in his mind. He would get Charlie to safety, make sure he is never alone. Then he would begin his hunt for the psychopath that had dared to hurt him. As they loaded Charlie in the back, he climbed in next to Don. His plan would work, even if it killed him. As long as Charlie was safe, it would be worth it.  
The hardest part, he knew, would be getting Don to go along with it. 

A/N: Sorry it been a few days. Hard to type with one hand. I will try to get more of this story written and published as fast as I can! I hope you are enjoying it!!


	6. Chapter 6

 

It's been 2 weeks since the shooting at CalSi and all has gone quiet. They had not gotten one word from Masterson since his last phone call and Ian was getting frustrated. Besides the F.B.I. office, the only other place that him and Charlie were allowed to go to was the craftsman house. He fought with Don about being apart of the investigation, fought about going out with him to check on leads and still was left under house arrest. Needless to say, he was bitchy. Charlie, bless him, took his attitude in stride. He knew the sniper was use to being able to do whatever he liked. Being left out is taking it's toll on him. His last argument with Don had been the worst. Ian had apparently come up with a plan as to get Masterson and that involved using Ian as live bait. That had not set to well with don, or Charlie.

Ian didn't say one word to either man until Don approached him about it. "Do you really think he will go for it?" He didn't like the idea of putting Ian in harms way but he also wanted to end this as fast as he could to get Ian and Charlie back to their lives.

Ian looked at Don, a slight glint in his eyes "Yeah, I think he will. I don't know how but I know he is watching me. He will see me out in the open and take his shot. We just have to find him first."

Don sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "You know Charlie will not like this. In fact he will flat out hate it."

"Yeah, I know. But I have to try. I hate that he is having to hide because of me. Because of something that I did. He got shot because of me! I can't..."his voice broke. All he was trying to do was keep Charlie safe and he was so scared of failing. 

Ian cleared his throat. "I won't live if something happens to him Don. I won't. He has become my whole life and without him, there's no point to it."

Don looked at Ian and saw what could be a broken man if Charlie was taken from him. He never thought there would ever be anyone who could love his brother more than him. But looking at the man standing before him, he knows Charlie has found someone Don knows is worthy of him. "Ok, I'll go with it. But if you get yourself hurt or killed by god...."he didn't need to finish that sentence. Ian knew. "Ok, so what do you have?"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Needless to say the plan did not go like he thought. In fact, it went to pure shit! Masterson had been watching him, knowing he would eventually come out. But instead of taking his shot at Ian, a young S.W.A.T member lost his life. They couldn't tell where the shots were coming from. People were running everywhere, screaming. He and Don were trying to find a good vantage point when they turned and saw the S.W.A.T. member. He had been looking for the source of the shots when the front of his head exploded and he fell to the ground, dead. By the time the shots cleared and they found the building where he had set himself up, Masterson was long gone. He left behind nothing but one casing and a picture of Charlie, a target on his forehead.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Ian screamed, punching the wall closest to him. A young man lost his life and his boyfriend was still not safe.

The ride back to the office was a quiet one. They had no more leads, nothing to go on. They now just had to sit and wait. 

Don parked the car and Ian jumped out, making a bee line for the stairs. He only had one place on his mind.

Coming up on Dons floor, he yanked the door open and searched until he found the curly haired Professor talking adamantly with Colby. Ian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man, breathing him in. They might not have anything to go on right now, but the man he loved was safe in his arms. As he felt Charlie lean into the embrace, he felt a lone tear fall from his eye. **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Charlie was working on some papers Amita had brought over for him from the professor covering his class until he could return. Ian and Don were called into the directors office to discuss their case and Colby had volunteered to bring him home. That fact could be due to the pizza that was mentioned earlier in the day. They had been gone for a few hours now and Charlie was beginning to wonder is something had happened. He put his pin on his desk. He knew he would not be able to work until Ian and Don were home, and went to the kitchen to find his dad and Colby talking about football.

"There's no way the packers would beat the Steelers in the playoff's!"

"I beg do differ, Colby. They have a better defense and have you seen their quarterback? He's huge!"

Charlie tuned them out as he reached into the fridge and got himself a beer. He popped to cap and was bringing it to his lips when the front door opened and in came Don. He stood there a minute waiting for Ian to come in but the other man didn't follow. "Don, where's Ian?"

Don looked at his brother and Charlie couldn't make out the look in his brothers eyes, but something told him his brother was saddened by something. "He's on the porch, he just needed a minute."

Charlie placed his beer on the table and walked to the front door, looking out the little window. There on the steps sat his boyfriend, with his head in his hands. Charlie was about to walk out and join him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Charlie, just give him a bit. The last few days have been hard on him. He just needs a sec to pull himself together."

Charlie wanted to argue but he knew he shouldn't. Ian had been trying his best to end this and when his plan had ended in bloodshed he had lost it for awhile. He backed up from the door and went back to the table, where Colby and his dad had stopped their banter to watch the two brothers. No one said anything for a few minutes until they heard the front door open and in came Ian, carrying pizza boxes. 

"Food anyone?" He said it with a smile but Charlie could see the strain in his eyes. The way his smile didn't quite reach. Ian put the boxes on the table then went to Charlie. "Wanna go out back for a minute?"

Charlie nodded his head then grabbed Ian's hand and they made their way out back to the pond. They both heard the door open then quietly shut again indicating either Colby or Don had come out to keep watch over them. neither man turned around to look. Ian turned his head to look at Charlie, only to find his lover staring back at him.

"I love you Charlie." He said softly.

Charlie turned his body to where he was directly in front of Ian. "I love you too Ian."

Ian smiled then places both is hands on the sides of Charlie's face, cupping him gently then bringing his face down to the younger mans and kissed him slowly, pouring all that he feels for the man into the kiss.

Charlie Kisses him back with just as much love in his kiss but he is scared. Though this kiss feels amazing, it also feels like a goodbye. Ian breaks the kiss but keeps his hold on Charlie.

"I'm not leaving you Charlie. Ever again. I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie is confused. "I know your not Ian. You can't work right now. But it won't last forever."

Ian smiled. "No, I mean I'm not leaving you. At all. I'm going to talk to the director after we catch this bastard and put in a bid for a spot on your brothers team. I don't want to leave you ever again."

Charlie stood quietly, letting it sink in. "Your staying? As in, no more weeks without seeing you. You will be here when I wake up and when I go to sleep? Your mine?"

Ian laughed softly at that. "I've always been yours Charlie. But yes. I want to fall asleep beside you and wake up beside you from now on. I don't want to leave you. It got so hard every time I got that call to leave you and stay gone. Not just say forget the mission and come back to you. I don't want that. I want you."

Charlie launched himself at Ian, kissing him forcefully on the lips. Ian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. They stayed that way for awhile, just holding each other, kissing, or just staring at each other.

Someone coughed softly and they turned their heads. Don stood by the back door holding a box of pizza. "I don't mean to interrupt but if you want to eat you better get it now. Colbys working on finishing it off!"

Ian and Charlie smiled to each other, leaning in for one more kiss then Ian let go of Charlie's hand and the younger man made his way to the back door, grabbing for the box his brother held. 

It happened so fast Charlie barely had time to blink. A car engine starting, A shot being fired, His brother grabbing him and pushing him inside, yelling for Colby. He turned his head back to his boyfriend to see him lying on the ground unmoving, the backyard light showing the red stain of blood growing on his boyfriends chest. 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a shorter chapter with more to come.

The ride to the hospital was one of the longest in Charlie' life. When he saw Ian go down all he wanted to do was race across the yard to his boyfriend' side and hold him, tell him he loves him and that he was not allowed to leave him. Don had held him back while Colby ran to him instead. Charlie was crying, being held by his brother tightly when the E.M.T.s arrived and began working on him. He couldn't hear what was being said, only saw them hook him up to an i.v. and get him on a gurney and into the ambulance. 

Don didn't let charlie ride with him. "He's in bad shape Charlie. They need the room to work on him." So now he was in the back seat of his brothers S.U.V. with his dad beside him, holding his hand, and Don and Colby in the front following the ambulance. Don was on the phone with david. Him and megan were at his house looking for what ever evidence might had been left behind. While he waited for them to pull up to the hospital he sent out a quiet prayer. "Please let him be alright. Please don't take him from me. Please.." the last word broke in his throat as he started sobbing again for his lover. 

As the ambulance pulled up to the door, Don turned left to pull up a little ways beside it. Charlie was out before the car had stopped but he wasn't fast enough to catch a glimpse of Ian before they had him behind closed doors. "No! I need to see him! Please.." he was still sobbing from the ride over. Don went to his brother again. "They have him now buddy. He'll he alright." He said while wrapping his arms around him. "Can you promise that don?" His little brother asked in a voice so small he felt his heart break for him. Unable to give him an honest answer he guided him to the O.R. waiting room. 

He was seated between his dad and Don, Colby sitting across from them, when Megan, David, and surprisingly Larry came in. Ian had been in surgery for a little under two hours. "What did you find?" Don asked ad they all sat down. Larry came right up to charlie and pulled the younger man into a tight hug and held his friend close as more tears fell. "

"We found some tire tracks outside of the house. We sent them to the lab to find what car it's from. No shell casings like last time. Nothing real concrete but there's no question who did this." 

Don sat, rage building inside him. "No, we know who did this." He felt Larry lower his brother back down into the chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in silent support while they waited for news on their teammate, friend, lover, and to alan and don, brother and son. It wasn't too much later when a man who looked about the same age as their dad came out in scrubes. "Edgerton?" They all stood up, charlie was the first to talk "How is he?" The doctor looked at him gravely and before he said one word, charlie knew. "No..." 

The doctor looked at Charlie sadly, "I'm so sorry. The bullet punctured his right lung and by the time he arrived it had filled with to much blood. We tried everything we could but his body gave out. I'm sorry for your loss." He knew looking into the young man's face that he just lost a man he loved greatly. With a small nod he turned and walked away. Don caught his brother before he collapsed to the ground. He was shaking from uncontrollable sobs. "I'm so sorry buddy." He said, holding him close while his dad wrapped them both in his arms. Larry stared at his heartbroken friend while Megan had silent tears in her eyes and David had his head in his hands. 

Charlie looked up into his brother' face, a heart wrenching sob came out of his chest as he tried to speak. "I..Don...I need..see..." Don knew what he was asking. "Ah buddy, you can't. You don't want to seen him like that." Charlie started shaking his head and before anyone knew it he was fighting them off pushing them away to find the more, screaming his sobs. " NO...IAN...I...NEED..." He was half way down the hall before Don came up behind him and grabbed his little brother and held on for dear life. " i'm so sorry buddy. I'm so sorry" he repeated until Charlie gave up the fight and turned to wrap his arms around Don. "I love him." He sobbed into Dons neck and Dons resolve broke and tears were soon running down his cheeks. " I know you do buddy. He loved you so much. And I swear to you Charlie I will get this son of a bitch." He feels Charlies arms tighten around him while his sobs stay strong in his shoulder. 

He was not sure how long they had stayed like that when he felt his brothers body go weak in his arms. Silent tears still fell. "Come on buddy, dad's going to take you home." He handed charlie over to his dad while he gave the keys to david. "Take them home for me. Make sure he goes straight to bed and I don't want him anywhere outside or close to windows." David nodded his head slightly. "You got it Don." He gave charlie a soft kiss to his forehead and hugged his dad and watched them make their way out of the hospital. 

Don watched his brother walk away with his father and his family, his heart broken for his younger sibling. He took a deep breath, let out a silent prayer for Charlie, then turned and walked down the hall. He had a killer to find. And every cell in his body screaming at him that his brother was still not safe.


	8. Chapter 8

He's gone. He's not coming back. God, please bring him back. Please!

Charlie sat on his bed unmoving. Unseeing. Staring ahead of him towards his wall. Ian had been gone for three days now. Three long days.

He had been unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear the shot that took his boyfriends life. He could still see the blood seeping through his shirt as he laid on the ground. Feel dons arms around him, holding him back to stop him from running to the man he loved.

The only reason he ate anything at all is because of his brother and his dad. They were always making sure he ate just a bit every few hours. They had learned not to push to much into him on the second day when his dads chicken noodle soup came back up after only a few bites. He had not uttered a word since he had lost it at the hospital when he found out Ian was gone forever. He knew he was scaring his brother and dad but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think about was the man he loves being taken from him. It has to be some cruel joke fate had in store for him. Lets give you the most amazing guy you have ever met, fall in love, make him what to stay with you, then take him from you! It's not fair!

But no matter how many times hecried, or thought how life is not fair, It never changed anything. Three days later and Ian was still gone.

Charlie didn't feel the tears fall from his eyes as he laid down on their bed. He turned his face and buried it into the pillow that had been Ians. Breathing in deep he inhaled the scent of his lover that was still strong on it. Musk, earthy, just a hint of aftershave. The aftershave was for Charlie. It had been a gift from him. He only wore it when he was home with his boyfriend. Charlie sobbed quietly into the pillow, holding it close to him. Besides the aftershave, Ian' other scents where one of the first things he had noticed when he had met the sniper all those years ago. Back when he thought the older man arrogant and it grated on his nerves when he challenged Charlie' math. The other thing he had noticed was he was incredibly hot. He didn't find out until many years later that that was exactly what Ian thought when he had first met Charlie. Charlie' mind plays back to Ian nervously asking Charlie out after him and Don had gotten back from the diamond chase through the mountains that almost resulted in Don getting a bullet to the head.

6 months ago

Charlie was waiting on the front porch of the old craftsman house when his brother pulled up. He knew Don would be angry for him going to the F.B.I Office but honestly, what else could he have done? As soon as Ian said his brother was in trouble Charlie knew that clearance be damned, there was no way he couldn't help. He would gladly face his brothers anger if it meant he was alive.

Don got out of the black suburban and made his way to the steps, Ian getting out and following close by. "Don," Charlie started nervously, "I know your mad. I'm sorry. I had to help! When Ian came to me and said Hmmph..." His words were cut off as Don bounded up the steps, grabbed Charlie and pulled him into a tight hug. Charlie stood still for a moment before bringing his arms around his brothers back. He laid his head on his brothers shoulder while glancing at Ian. The other man was looking on at the two brothers with affection clear in his eyes. This is what they needed to get past this. Whatever happened, they would tackle it together. Don tightened his embrace another moment before pulling back.

" I know Charlie." He said with a small smile. "Thank you." Don stood by him for another second then made his way into the house. No doubt to catch their father up on the case.

Both men stood on the porch for neither of them knew how long. Charlie broke the silence first. "Would you like to come in and have a drink?"

Ian looked at him and Charlie thought he saw an intense look pass though the other mans eyes but then it was gone and he said, "Yeah, I would. If its not a bother."

Charlie laughed, "Not a bother at all! After all, I owe you."

Ian grabbed Charlie' wrist, stopping him momentarily from entering the house. "You don't owe me anything Charlie. I'm glad I was here to help." Charlie was caught off guard by the look in his eyes. It was like he was saying something but meaning something else. Charlie looked at Ians hand on his wrist, then brought his free hand up to cover the other mans, conveying his own message.

He looked back at Ian before dropping his hand and turning back toward the house, Ian following behind him.

It was almost three hours later that Ian was making his way out of the house, filled with beer, pizza, and good laughs. Charlie followed him out as he heard his dad shout to Ian that the next time he is in town not to be a stranger and to stop by.

"I will Alan, and thank you." He said as Charlie closed the door.

Ian stopped at the bottom step, then turned back to Charlie. "I meant what I said, You don't owe me anything Charlie."

Charlie looked down at Ian and smirked. "Well, we can agree to disagree."

It was Ian' turn to smirk. Then he turned serious. "Fine, but please, don't feel like you owe me to say yes to the question I'm about to ask you."

Charlie frowned as Ian stepped up onto the next step, bringing him closer to Charlie. "Ok, I won't."

Ian took a deep breath then exhaled. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Charlie' eyes widen minutely. He looked at Ian then asked, quite dumbly, "Like a date?" He wasn't going to lie, recently when the older man was around he couldn't help but look at him more. He really was good looking. He had often noticed Ian staring at him. Maybe he wasn't being as subtle as he thought. He did notice Ian make more than a few flirtatious notions toward him, not that he didn't counter act them with his own. Could Ian really be interested in him that way? 

Ian huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, like a date. I'm not sure how long I have before they send me out again but I would really like to take you out. Get to know you more." Ian had looked down as he spoke then looked back to Charlie as he finished.

Charlie was not use to seeing the other man like this. He was always so sure of himself. So confident. He was unsure how it would turn out but as he stood there thinking about it, He liked that idea. "Yeah. I'd like to go out on a date with you."

Ian' smiled widely at Charlie' answer. "Alright. Good. Umm...You still have my number right?" He had given it to him after their first case together, just in case.

"Yeah, I still have it." Ian nodded, "Good. How about I pick you up tomorrow? We could decide on a place to eat then?"

Charlie nodded back, " Sounds perfect. Till tomorrow."

Ian smiled again, he couldn't help it. "Till tomorrow."

Charlie turned and walked back inside once Ian got into his truck. When he closed the door he pumped his fist in the air. He could not wait until tomorrow. He would find out much later that while Ian was in his truck, he had done the same.

present  
Charlie was still clutching Ian' pillow to him. "You got the call right when we finished our meal." He spoke quietly to himself. There was no need to whisper. Don was still at work and his dad was somewhere in the house. But for some reason, it made him feel like he was talking only to Ian. " I'm still not sure which one of us was more upset. They had given you two hours to pack and make it to the airport before you flew out. You drove me home and walked me to the door. That was the first time you kissed me. God it felt amazing. You kissed me and said that was a promise of another date as soon as you could manage." Charlie smiled a small smile. "I told you I would be waiting. And you left. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't get a text from you. Everyday until you got back." 

Charlie sniffed, more tears sprung free. "You said you wouldn't leave me! You promise me!" Gut wrenching sobs escaped his body as he cried again for the man he had lost. 

"Well, If it's any consolation to you, he didn't have a choice." 

The voice sounded from the other side of the room and as Charlie jumped from the bed his door was being shut gently. He had never seen the man before, but he knew who he was. "Phillip Masterson" Charlie said, his voice dripping with anguish and venom. 

Masterson pointed his handgun at Charlie' head while walking farther into the room. "Well well, we finally meet, Professor Eppes." He stopped by the bed, "Move over" he ordered. Charlie glared at the man. For half a second he wanted to tell the man to go to hell. If he killed him, he would be with Ian. But as the words were close to leaving his lips his blood turned to ice. If Masterson had made his way into the house....."Where's my father?" "MOVE" He nearly shouted. Charlie scooted to the far side of the bed. Masterson sat down, gun still trained on Charlie. "Your father is fine. Well, he will probably have a headache when he comes around but he is alive." 

Charlie stared at the man who had taken Ian from him. " I knew you wouldn't let me go." 

Masterson laughed. " Of course I won't let you go! Killing Ian was to avenge my wife. Killing you? Well, That just adds more insult to the man. After all, he tried so hard to keep you safe from me." 

Charlie growled and tried to lunge at the man. Masterson took the butt of the gun and slammed it into the side of Charlie' head. Charlie went down on the bed, his head piercing with pain. "Stay down." He heard the other man say. Charlie looked back to the man, feeling hot liquid on the side of his face and he knew his head was bleeding. "Why? Your going to kill me anyway." 

"True," the other man gloated, "but how you behave depends on if I decide to make it quick for you or not." 

Charlie leaned back and slowly slid his hand under his pillow, toward the knife Ian had asked him to keep there as of recently. Holding his head with the unused hand, he turned back slowly. "What makes you think I care wither or not I feel anything?" 

Masterson laughed at him again. " Oh come now Professor. I know you might not care about yourself, but I do know you care for your father downstairs. You wouldn't want me to bring him into this now." 

Charlie snarled at the madman. "Leave him out of this. This is just you and me." 

"Then be a good boy and make this easy for yourself." Masterson leaned on his elbow, gun still in his hand. "Tell me, Charlie. Does it make you mad that despite Ians promise to protect you, giving up his life for you, you will still die?" 

Charlie fumed as the man spoke. 

"Does it upset you that he wasn't enough to protect you?" 

Charlie wasn't in the mood for his games. If he was going to die, he was going to die getting some words in. He wasn't going down without a fight. "I don't know. Does it upset you knowing you weren't enough to protect your wife?" 

Masterson roared with rage and lunged at Charlie at the same time as Charlie swung his hand out, slicing through Masterson' hand. He screamed in pain as he brought up the hand that was still holding the gun and aimed it at Charlie. He had a millisecond to think "Here I come Ian" before the sound of a shot being fired. But instead of nothing Charlie heard the thud of a body hitting the ground and shouts from somewhere in the house. Charlie opened his eyes and saw the body of Phillip Masterson bleeding on his floor. He brought his gaze toward the door and couldn't stop the gasp of breath that escaped his lungs. There standing at his door, gun still raised, was Ian. 

Charlie was frozen. No, It couldn't be Ian. He was dead. But as he looked on he saw Ian holster his gun and take two cautious steps into the room, stopping in the middle of the room. Charlie looked at him, disbelief on his face. Ian looked back at Charlie, tears streaming down his face. His lips were moving and Charlie had to listen closely to hear the words " I'm so sorry" over and over coming from the other man. 

Charlie stood slowly, trying to make his way to his boyfriend. Needing to touch him, feel him, know that he was not dreaming. As he took an unsteady step his vision started to blacken as he saw Don make his way into the room. As he started to fall forward, he barely made out both men running forward to catch him, Hearing Ian's loud shout of his name before the darkness took him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter but with more to come very soon.

"It's been almost 48 hours. When is he going to wake up?" 

"Agent Eppes, Your brother is severely dehydrated and is suffering from exhaustion. Not to mention the concussion he suffered from the hit to his head by a gun. His body will wake when it is ready."

Charlie heard the voices around him as if through another room. Muffled. He tried to open his eyes but it was as if someone had put lead in front of them. He groaned. 

"Charlie? You waking up buddy?"

Don. That was don' voice. He tried again. 

"That's it buddy. Come on, let me see you." 

Charlie tried a few more times until he could finally crack his eyes open enough to see the look of intense relief of his brothers face. 

"Aw Charlie" Don moved forward to wrap charlie as much in his arms as he could. Charlie' arms felt heavy but he was determined and soon had his around his brothers back. 

Don pulled back slightly. "It's good to see you little brother. You had us worried."

Charlie opened his eyes and looked slightly around the rood. "Dad"? 

The last thing he remembered was Masterson in their house. 

"Dad's fine charlie. He went to get him some coffee. He had barely left your side." 

Charlie laid back and closed his eyes again. His brother was here. His dad was ok. Don had been in the room after....

Charlie' eyes shot open and started scanning the room. Don knew was he was searching for and stepped to the left, seeing his brothers eyes widen at what had been behind him. 

Ian stood against the wall behind Don. Not saying a word during the brother' exchange. He now stood straight, his eyes red rimmed, never leaving Charlies. Charlie sat still for a moment longer, searching ian' face. He looks the same. Maybe he was dreaming. He slowly sat up and made way to get off the bed. 

"Whoa chuck, you need to stay in bed." 

Charlie ignored him, pulling himself to his feet, slightly off balance. He saw ian moved forward, as if to catch him if he fell, then pulled himself back. Charlie slowly made his way over to ian, not realizing Don was following him closely behind. 

He stopped a few inches away from ian. Slowly he reached his left hand up to gently touch Ians cheek with his finger tips. Ian brought his hand to lightly cover charlies. 

Ian opened his mouth to say something as Charlies right fist slammed into the side of his jaw. His head jerked to the side. He tasted blood as he looked back in time to see Charlie fall limply into his brothers arms.


	10. Chapter 10

When Charlie woke next his head was pounding and his throat hurt. He moved his arm to wipe at his eyes only to have the I.V. tug his arm roughly. He gasped.

"Don't move too much, your still hooked up to a lot of stuff."

The voice was to his left. The voice he would know in a room crowded full of people.

Charlie turned his head to meet the tired eyes of one Ian Edgerton.

"Your not dead." So yeah. Probably not the smartest thing to say to your recently discovered alive boyfriend. But at the moment that was all he had.

Ian kept his gaze on Charlie then slowly let out the breath he had been holding. "I'm so sorry Charlie. I..." His voice died off and he turned his head slightly away from Charlie. But not before the younger man saw his eyes glistening.

Charlie sat quietly for a time. Letting the other man gather his thoughts and what he wanted to say. Finally ,after what felt like a lifetime, Ian turned back to him."I know I owe you a lot of explanations, apologies. Hell, I'll get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness if that's what you want. It will never be enough. I'm so, so sorry Charlie."

Charlie let the words wash over him. He knew he should be thrilled over the fact that his boyfriend was in fact alive and well in front of him. And he was. He also knew he had been lied too. And played.

"I was bait." the words came out more harsh then he had intended and he saw the guilt in the other man' eye as he said it. "You knew he wouldn't let me live. You knew he would come for me. You faked your death to lure him out. You used me. You used me." the last words barely a whisper but Ian heard them. Those words spoken from the man he loves hurt him more then any bullet he had ever taken.

"No, Charlie I-" Charlie cut him off.

"You let me think you were dead for three days Ian. I thought I lost you!" His voice raising. "I thought that was it. And here you are telling me you didn't use me to lure out the man I though had killed you! You fucking USED ME IAN!" The machines Charlie was hooked up too started going haywire at his outburst. Expecting a nurse to come in Charlie forced himself to calm down. Surprisingly no one came in. He closed his eyes slowly breathed in and out. When he opened them Ian was indeed kneeling beside his bed. He looked like he wanted to reach out to him but was holding himself back.

"Please Charlie. Please let me explain." His body was slightly shaking. Like he was barely holding it together. It was in that instant that the thought crossed Charlie' mind. He had been through hell these past three days. He had no idea what Ian had been though. Judging by the look of him, He wasn't much better off.

"Please Charlie. If you still want me to go I will, I swear but please let me explain."

Charlie could handle a lot of things. The broken voice of his boyfriend begging was not one of them. "Ok." he said softly.

Ian closed his eyes briefly then opened them again and look back at Charlie. "The director called us-"

"Get off the floor Ian." Charlie said. The smallest of smiles playing at his lips. Ian nodded once and pulled the chair from the corner closer to the bed. Once he got situated he started again. "The director called us into his office the day we all me at your place. That's why we were late coming back." He proceeded to tell Charlie the whole story of the director' plan to lure Masterson out of hiding. Faking his death. Everything had been planned to the T. Everyone had been aware of it. Everyone but Charlie.

"Don and I were against it from the second he spoke of it Charlie. We never wanted to put you in danger or use you like that. I swear. But we didn't have any other options. I didn't want to keep you locked away from your life with him still out there. I knew he would come again eventually. I was still opposed to it when don said it really was our only option." He took a deep breath. "If your brother hadn't told me he believed it would work, I never could have gone through with it. Charlie, I know you may never forgive me for what I put you through. And I deserve that. I deserve for you to hate me. But please, " he sobbed slightly, "Please know I only did it to keep you safe. To get rid of him permanently so you could go on living again."

Charlie sat there slightly awed over the story he had just heard. So Don knew. Of course he had known. He had known as he held him in the hospital. He knew none of this was to potentially hurt him. Was actually done with all good intentions. But it still killed him inside over what he had been through and over what he had thought he had lost.

"You killed me." He spoke the words softly to the other man. Ian felt the knife in his heart twist just a little bit more. "I lost it when they told me you were gone." He looked away to wipe at his eyes. Taking care of the tube in his arm.

"I know." The words spoken just barely loud enough to reach him. He snapped his head back to look at Ian, noting he also had tears in his eyes. Wither he was unaware of them or he didn't care he want sure. "They had me in the security room when they told you. When you collapsed-" his voice broke and he had to take a few shaky breaths. "I almost lost it then . I almost ran out of that room to you, just to hold you and tell you it was a dumb plan and I couldn't go through with it. Then I thought about how that bullet. How you had already been shot once by him, how you were still at risk and I knew I couldn't risk it. I had to stay hidden." Tears falling freely down his cheeks. "I saw it all. When you left, you took my heart with you. And I lost it too."

*3 days ago*

Don walked into the security room in time to see a cell phone fly past his head. Closing the door he turned only to be grabbed roughly by a very upset sniper. "You tell me this will work Don! You tell me I didn't just shatter the heart of the only person I have ever loved over someone else's plan that might not succeed! You tell me we will end that son of a bitch and your brother will be safe! YOU TELL ME DON!" 

As he yelled his voice broke more and more until he broke off sobbing all together. Clutching Don' shirt he fell to the floor, unaware that Don had wrapped his arms around him to help bring him down. 

"I love him Don! I love him and I just-" he broke off again as another sob escaped him and he cried in the other agents shoulder. 

Don continued to hold him. " I know you love him Ian. That's why you know we had to do this. It killed me to put my brother through this." He grabbed Ian by the sides of his face and brought it up to look him in the eye. "But it would kill me even more to have to bury my brother Ian. I can't lose him. I won't survive it either." Don knew he had a few tears fall but it was the very least of his concerns at the moment. 

Ian nodded his head slightly. No, he wouldn't survive putting Charlie in the ground. They would have to put another plot right next to his for him. But he knew he might still lose the man he loved after this. "He might not forgive me Don. Oh god!" He closed his eyes again and cried softly at the thought of this plan working but still losing Charlie. 

"No, Ian. Don't." He brought him back up more roughly then intended but needed to get his attention. "Don't think about that. We need to keep Charlie alive right now. I don't know what will happen after this is done. But I know I can't do this without you. I need you to help me protected my baby brother and to bring that bastard down!" 

The last word came out as a growl. Ian' eyes widened slightly but Don' words had the desired effect. He knew what he had to do. In the meantime, he could only pray Charlie would forgive him for this. 

*present* 

Charlie was now crying softly on his bed. As he thought before he didn't know what these past three days had been like for Ian. He now knew Ian was in just as much pain as him. If not more. 

Charlie had thought he had lost Ian. But Ian had had to knowingly hurt Charlie for this plan to work. And the pain and stress of that was evident on the man' face and in his eyes. 

Slowly he felt his anger for his betrayal leave his body. Replaced by the love of the man beside him and the knowledge that he was still there. Their plan had worked. And they were now free to live their lives with each other. 

"If you ever put me through anything like that again Ian Edgerton, I will personally end you! You have no idea the things I could do to you with numbers!" Charlie spoke to Ian in a voice declaring that he will not be left in the dark again. If something like this happened to them again, he would be by Ian' side. 

Ian slowly got up from his chair and made his way to the bed. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Charlie held out his hand for him to take. He took it as he sat on the edge of the bed and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger tenderly. 

"I will never be without you again. I couldn't survive it." he brought Charlie' hand and held it to his face. "I wouldn't want to." Charlie brought his other hand to place it on his thigh. 

" I meant what I said. I'll get on my knees and beg you to forgive me. Everyday for the rest of my life if that's what it takes. I love you Charlie, I love you and I want to be with you forever. If you'll have me."  
Charlie closed his eyes, knowing he was going to lose his battle to keep the water works off. Here was Ian, the strongest and bravest man he had ever known, begging him for forgiveness. Begging him not to leave him. He couldn't take it. 

Opening his eyes to look at the man who had had his heart from almost the beginning, he tightened his grip on the hand that Ian held to his face and brought him closer. 

With only an inch between them he said softly to Ian, "Forever is all I want." before bringing their lips together. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Charlie, minding the wires, and kissed him back with the fervor of a dying man being given a second chance at life. And to him, that is what this is. Never again will he be without Charlie. 

They kissed passionately, almost as thought they were afraid that if they pulled away from each other they would wake up and discover this had all been a dream and they were still in the nightmare of being without the other. But soon the need for air became to great and they both pulled back gasping, all the while staying close. 

Ian got up to go behind Charlie to lay on the bed, pulling Charlie to his chest while keeping him wrapped in his arms. "I love you Charlie." Ian said. Now that he had been given this second chance, he would not let it go to waste. He would tell Charlie everyday he loved him. Many times a day. 

"I love you too Ian." Charlie whispered back. They stayed that way for a few minutes when Charlie thought back to the last time he had woken up. "I'm sorry I punched you." 

Ian laughed lightly. " I deserved it. I deserve more. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you Charlie." 

Charlie thought on that. "The rest of your life. You promise?" 

Ian turned Charlie slightly so they could meet eye to eye. " I swear. Every day. No more me leaving. No more waiting on phone calls to come. I'm here to stay." 

Charlie sighed contently. "That sounds like a good plan to me." He closed eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy. "So when can I get out of here?" 

He fell asleep to a light chuckle and a kiss to the forehead, knowing from here on out, everything would be ok.

Notes:

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! I hope you are all enjoying this! There will be atleast two more chapters coming very soon to wrap up this story. I have had so much fun writing it and I hope you are loving it!


	11. Chapter 11

"Edgerton!"

Don called his name across the bull pen. Ian glanced up from his paperwork to look at the S.F.A. He had been working at the L.A. F.B.I. office for over two months now. Through some favors Don got him transferred to his team. He was now living with Charlie at his house, with Alan in his little apartment above the garage. His life was now complete....Well almost. 

"Get out of here Ian! You got a dinner to plan!" Don said, smiling. He knew what he had planned and he couldn't be happier for them both. "Still the same plan right?" Ian had changed what he wanted to do so many times Don had felt his head spin a time or two. 

Ian gathered up his papers and placed them in his drawer. Grabbing his jacket, he made his way over to Don. "Yeah, same plan. 7." Don gave him a pat on the shoulder as he made his way out toward the elevator. On the drive home he called Charlie. 

"Professor Eppes" Charlie answered, sounding a little distracted. 

Ian Smiled. "Hey baby. Slight change of plans tonight." He could hear the frown on the other end of the line. 

"Oh?" Charlie always got worried when things changed or he had to cancel. In the past few months he has come to understand that Ian really was here to stay. But sometimes his old insecurities came out. 

"Yeah, and I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could have dinner at our place with your dad and Don. I know it's been awhile since you've really got to spend time with them." He hoped Charlie wasn't too upset about the change. He planned to make this a fantastic night for him. 

"That sounds like a great plan. Today has been havoc on my nerves." 

"How so?" Ian was always worried about his boyfriend. 

"One of my students didn't think he deserved the grade I gave him and got physical over it."

Ian's hands tightened on both the phone and the wheel. "Who was he?" 

"No, not going tell you. He has already been banned from the premises and his photo is all over the place. He will not be coming back." Charlie understood that given what happened Ian was more protective now that he ever was. But he was not going to add fuel to the fire. 

"Charlie..." Ian ground out. 

"If he comes back or starts giving me trouble you will be the first person that I come too. I promise." Charlie said, letting the love he felt for the other man slip into his voice, hoping it would calm him down. It did. 

"Ok, I will still want you to tell me everything." 

"Yes dear" Charlie said laughing. Ian laughed with him. 

"Can you break away about 6:30? I'm hoping to have dinner ready about 7."

"Yeah, I should be there on time or shortly after." 

Ian smiled. So far his plan was working. "Ok, I'll let you go and I will see you at home. I love you." '

"I love you too."

Ian hung up his phone and had a smile on his face the whole way home. 

*NUMB3RS*

When Charlie pulled in front of the old Crasftman house he saw that all of the lights were off. Looking around he didn't see anyone' car's in the front. Stepping out he made his way to the front door. Did he get the time wrong? He opened the door and went to turn on the lights at the same time as they came on. 

"SURPRISE!" 

Voices came from everywhere as people popped up from all around the house. His dad and brother were by the couch, laughing at the look on his face. All of Don' team was there, plus Larry, attached to Megan' arm. Amita came from the kitchen on the arm of her husband. And there was Ian, standing by the front door, holding out a balloon for him. "Happy Birthday Baby." He says, giving the balloon to him as he wraps his arms around him and kisses his temple. 

Pulling away, Charlie looks around. "You planned this!" He asked Ian, laughing that he got this past him. 

"Well, Your dad and Don helped me out a lot! I wanted your Birthday to be special surrounded by people who love you." Ian took his hand in his and guided him into the house more. He saw there were balloons everywhere, along with streamers. Ian took his balloon and tied it to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, I think we bought out your favorite Chinese place." Everyone gathered into the kitchen and helped themselves to all of the delicious looking food. Charlie grabbed a little bit of everything, Ian staying by his side. 

*NUMB3RS* 

As the night wore on, everyone was having a blast. Charlie opened all of his gifts, he had such amazing family and friends, and someone got out the old twister board and he got to see Don and Ian in some very compromising positions. 

He was talking to amita when he felt warm breath by his ear. "Come outside with me." Ian spoke softly. Charlie followed, not noticing everyone slowly making their way to the back door. When he got outside, Charlie' breath left him. 

The Koi pond was alit and running, Soft music was playing, and small tea lights were everywhere. As Ian drew him outside, he took it all in. "Ian, what's all this?" 

Ian brought them in the middle of it all. "This is some of your birthday gift from me. It occurred to me that I have never taken you dancing. And that has been something I have wanted to do for a very long time." 

As Ian put his hands around his waist, soft jazz music came from hidden speakers. Ian swayed him to the music, placing gentle kisses along his face and neck, hands softly running up and down his back. 

Ian pulled Charlie in close as he kissed him passionately, expressing all the love he felt for him. When he pulled back, Charlie's eyes were full of love and lust. "Are you ready for your other gift?" 

Charlie, still trying to come down from the high of their kiss, nodded. 

Chuckling softly, Ian pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. Charlie took it and opened it, eyes going wide as he read it. "Paris? As in Paris France? For two weeks! IAN!" He grabbed Ian and wrapped his arms around him in a bruising hug, laughing and planting kisses along every inch of skin he could reach. 

When they pulled apart Ian looked at Charlie, a soft but serious expression on his face. "I thought it would be a great place to go after." 

Charlie looked at him, confusion on his face. "After?" 

Ian smiled and kissed softly. "After we get married." 

Charlie lost all breath and thought as Ian sank down on one knee and drew a small velvet box from his other pocket. "Charles Edward Eppes, Words could not begin to describe how I feel about you. The love I feel for you. When you first came into my life, you were beautiful. Full of life, and always keeping me on edge." He spoke softly but clearly. "When you said yes to having dinner with me, I felt like I had won the lottery. This beautiful, young, intelligent man could have anyone in the world. But he said yes to me." He reached up, gently wiping a tear from Charlie' face. "We have been through so much. Some so very good. Some so so bad. But their is no one else I would rather have by my side." He opened the box, revealing a platinum ring, one diamond in the middle. He pulled it out and held it up for Charlie to see the inscription. L = 8 + .5Y - .2P + .9Hm + .3Mf + J - .3G - .5(Sm - Sf)2 + I + 1.5C , written in small script on the inside of the band, the newly discovered formula for love. Charlie smiled wide and laughed softly. "I felt like I won the lottery when you said yes to dinner. Will you make me feel like I've won the world? Will you marry me Charlie?" 

Charlie had more tears falling down his face as he knelt down in front of Ian, Holding his left hand out. "I couldn't imagine saying anything else but YES." His answer came out as a laugh. Ian smiled wide as he slipped the ring on his finger, both hearing the ear splitting applause from the house, and grabbed Charlie' face to bring him in for a hard, yet so tender kiss. 

They had no idea how long they had stayed that way when they were suddenly surrounded by their family and friends, all hugging them and congratulating them. As everyone started talking about wedding plans and the trip to Paris, (Did Charlie' dad just bring up surrogates?) All Ian could see was Charlie, letting everyone see his ring, looking for all the world the happiest man alive. Once again Ian found himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky as to have this man and his love.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie looked as himself in the mirror, hardly believing it was him he was looking at. 

"Charlie?" His brother called through the door. Charlie took a deep breath. Exhaled. "Come in Don." Don walked in and stopped, getting his first good look at his little brother. He whistled. "Man. Ian is going to want to eat you up before the ceremony even starts!" 

Charlie chuckled nervously. Don, being the awesome brother he is, sensed how his brother was feeling. "Hey, what's wrong buddy?" 

Charlie sat down on his bed. " I just can't believe we finally made it to this point. There for awhile i.." He couldn't say the words. The pain of the 3 days when he thought he had lost Ian, the weeks that followed when he thought he would wake up and find it was all a dream, still too painful to put into words. 

Don sat next to him. He put his hand on Charlies' knee. "Charlie, I know you still worry. Hell, so do I. But he is safe now. With you. He's on my team where I have his back. And in a couple of minutes he will be with you for life. Stay focused on that. Don't dwell on the past." 

Charlie smiled, "you sound like a hallmark card." Don laughed. Yeah, well we all have out moments. And this is the last of it. "He moved his hand from his knee to grasped his right hand. "Mom would be so proud of you buddy." Charlie looked at don, " you think so?" 

"Oh yeah! I know I am!" Charlie grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. Don held on for a moment then pulled back. "Alright alright, your Messing up my tux! The best man has to look good!"

Charlie laughed again then got up and went back to the mirror. "I'm marrying Ian today" He said it in a voice like he couldn't believe it was happening! Don smiled at him. "Yes you are," He glanced at his watch, "right now!" He pulled Charlie from his room and made their way to the back door. " love you buddy." Don said as he walked out toward the from of the group seated in his back yard.

"Love you too don." He said quietly to himself. Before he knew it he heard the music play and he was walking out the door. His eyes instantly fell to Ian. He stood there at the front, Colby by his side, in a black tux, the top button undone and loose tie. Charlie didn't think he had ever seen anyone look so beautiful. And he was all his. As he made his way to him, he noted that all of their friendsongs and his family were there. Everyone they cared about. 

Finally coming face to face with Ian he had to fight with himself not to kiss the man. Ian'smiled smile was devastatingly handsome. "You look amazing baby."  
Charlie smiled. "Have you looked in a mirror today?" He asked him. Ian laughed. 

The justice of the peace raised his hands and everyone settled down. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." He spoke on but all Charlie could do was stare at Ian. He was about to become his husband. They would be together for life. Charlie could not think of anything he wanted more. 

When he heard Ians' name he payed attention again. 

Ian took Charlies' hand, holding the ring to his finger. "Charlie. From the first moment I met you I knew I wanted you. Your quick wit, bright mind, and beautiful eyes attracted me to you instantly. I never dreamed you would ever want an old sniper like me. Then you said yes when I asked you to dinner and though I don't believe much in a higher power, I said a prayer of thanks to who ever brought you to me. 

You have been the constant good thing in my life. You are the one thing I need more than life, air, above anything else. Without you I'm nothing. I love you Charlie Eppes, and I will love you until my last breath. And even after that." He said his ring on his finger. " I do take you as my husband, now and always." 

Charlie felt a tear fall from his eyes but he didn't worry as he turned to don, took the ring from him and gently took Ians' hand in his. "Ian, I'm not sure what drew me to you in the first place. Your smile, your charm, or your constant need to butt heads with me." Ian laughed as did some of their group. "I didn't know I was looking at my forever when I first met you. When you asked me out, I realised I found it. 

You were who I wanted to spend forever with. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Certain things have tried to take you from me, " His hand tightened unconsciously around Ians', " but as I become your husband I vow I will not let anyone separate us. Your mine." He smiled, "your mine, as I'm yours." He said the ring on Ians' finger. "I do take you as my husband, now and always." 

Charlie was startled to see a tear fall from Ians' eye. He heard the justice of the peace declare them husbands and he was instantly grabbed by ian, being kissed like he would die if he dared take his mouth away. Charlie brought his hands to Ians' face at the broke for air. "I love you" 

"I love you" Ian said as he brought his lips to his husbands again. He pulled back smiling as their friends and family circled them. After the reception they would be on their way to paris. Charlie couldn't wait to get Ian all to himself.

*NUMB3RS*

After everyone had eaten and Ian had shoved his cake in Charlies face, (Charlie would get him back for that when they were alone), Charlie had noticed the chairs and tables were being cleared. "What's going on?" He asked Ian. Ian just smiled, kissed the hand he had held all night and pulled Charlie to his feet. Walking to the middle of the clear circle he heard music start to play. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't have my first dance with my husband?" He asked charlie. Charlie couldn't believe it. " I heard this song a few weeks ago and I knew Ithat would be ourso for our first dance. It's all I feel for you. All you've done to me." As the song started Ian swayed him around. 

-I'll never settle down. That's what I always thought. I was that kind of man. Just ask any one. I don't dance. But here I am. Spinning you round and round In circles. It ain't my style. But I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere. Yes you've got me in the palm of your hand. Cus I don't dance-

Charlie pulled Ian close to him. Inhaling the scent of his husband. "You've made me a better man Charlie." He heard Ian say softly in his ear. 

-loves never come my way. I've never been this far. But you took these two left feet. And waltz away with my heart. No i don't dance. But here I am. Spinning you round and round in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything goes with you anywhere- Ian continued to swing him around while holding him close as the song continued on. Charlie pulled back as it ended and kissed Ian softly. "I love you Ian. Thank you for choosing me." Ian pulled Charlie to him and whispered in his ear. Thank you for saying yes. I love you more than anything charlie." He placed a soft kiss to his temple and pulled back. 

After making their way around the group it was time for them to get ready to leave. His dad had already packed their bags in the car. As theyou made their way around the house his dad pulled him and Ian into a tight hug. "I love you boys! You have fun, and I will take care of the house. You don't worry about anything while your gone." Ian smiled, "thank dad." Alan smiled again at that and backed up so don could have his turn. 

"Well, my little brothers not so little anymore." He wrapped Charlie into a tight hug, holding him closer than he has in years. Charlie held him just as tightly. "I'll always be your little brother. Just like you will always be my big brother." Don pulled back, smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Damn right!" He turned to ian. "You be good to him ian." 

Ian drew Charlie closer. "You know I will don." Don nodded his head at them and told them he would see them in two weeks. They said good bye to the rest of the group and got in the car. Ian instantly grabbed charlies' hand. "Ready?" 

Charlie thought about all that had happened since their first case together. Everything they've been through. He thought about his life ahead of him, this amazing man by his side. He thought about the forever he will have as Ians husband, all the love he had for this man. One lifetime would never be enough. 

He tightened the grip on the hand Ian held. 

"Ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! This was my first story ever written and it had been a blast!


End file.
